Hari Ini Kita Puasa, Menjalanka slap '
by saw.truth
Summary: Natsu dan Happy mau latihan puasa! emang bisa? #slapped by natsu yah, kita liat aja.. XD


**Genre: Humor sih maunya**

**Disclaimer: Saya. #dihajar Hiro-sensei**

**Warning: gaje overdose, ooc lv. max, typo disengaja, EYD(ejaan yang dibikinsendiri XD), de es be.**

**Udeh, baca sono! **

Pada suatu hari hiduplah bocah item berambut ubanan bernama...

/Natsu: WOY! AUTHOR SEDENG! FF FT NIH! =A=9

/Author: iya iya ini juga lagi dibenerin.. T^Ta

ok, balik nang crito.

/reader: astajim, bahasa planet mana nih? -a

Ahem, Alkisah, di Magnolia lagi puasa nih ceritanye..

/reader: ape?! =A=

/author: udah! Baca aje! =,=d

Nah, di guild kesayangan kita pun lagi pada puasa neeh, bisa kita dengar dari rintihan kelaparan(?) para penghuninya.

"LAPEERR!", tangis Natsu sambil megang jidatnya. *loh?

"sama, nyann~", tambah kucing biru disampingnya itu.

/reader: #bisik2

eh, kucingnya ngomong.. -.-

/Happy: WOY! DASAR READER NDESO! Kucing ngomong aje digosipin! =A=9

Sementara Lucy cuma bisa sweatdrop liat dua sohibnya itu sekarat (lebay lv. Max) gara-gara nahan laper.

"Natsu, kan baru jam 10 nee..", kata Lucy dengan sweatdrop yang makin membanjir(?).

"jgatwhawgpmwu..", racau Natsu gara-gara laper.

"Ngomong apaan sih?! ==a

keluar sono biar sadar pala lo!",

#spaaack

#blaaam!

Sementara Natsu sekarad(?) dalem bedug(?!), Happy dengan cengiran gaje-nya cuma berdiri ngeliatin Natsu.

/Natsu: Woy! AUTHOR GEBLEK! NYEROCOS MULU! Gantian gua napa yang cerita?! =A=

Lu juga! Kucing ga tau diri lo! Gua nyungsep dalem bedug malah cengar cengir! #marah ==

(don't try this at home, try this outdoor. *slap)

/Author+Happy: #keder sambil mundur perlahan. /Ó.Ò\

NATSU POV - rikues Natsu nih.. T^T

(Natsu: #deathglare)

Setelah gua tendang jauh-jauh itu author sinting(author: wat?! ==a), akhirnya gua bebas cerita! #ketawasetan#.

Oke, guapun ngelangkah kedalem masjid, kayanya ademan tuh didalem.

Sekelebat mata gua ngeliat dua orang pake koko duduk di dalem. Nah gua samperin aja, ah..

"UJE?!", -dengan gaya kaya hap- gua sontak nyolot ampe bulan(?) gara-gara liat tu ustad artis bisa nyelonong sampe Magnolia. /==a

Tapi gua penasaran sama orang disampingnya, gua liat dah..

"JELLAAL?!", pekik gua yang ngebikin penghuni Magnolia budek sesaat(author: lebeh==" bagusan crita gua! #jbrot!).

"oy! Nape sih lo?! Kaya ngeliat setan aja!", sahut tuh demit -yang tobat mendadak- ke gua.

"pfft~

aneh aja liat lo kokoan, bwahahaha! Udah kaya dokter aja lo! *loh?", jawab gua.

"AHEM!", seru Uje.

"i-iya, Uje..", jawab kita bebarengan kaya bocah TeKa.

"kita tak pernah tau hikmah dibalik kegagalan..

Terus tangkap kebaikan.. bla.. bla..",

/Jellal: #bisik2

eh, nama gua tadi diganti.. -a

/Gua: apaan?

/Jellal: Muhammad Jellaludin.. (astajim ==a)

/Gua: bwakakakak! XD

/Author: kok gua dibawa-bawa?! ==a

"ADA KEBAKARRAAAANN..!",

"HAPAH?! KHEBHAKKARAANH?! Cepat dik Natsu(dik? WTF?! ==a)! Tolong orang-orang tak berdosa ntu!", serobot Uje dengan tatapan darmatis(/author: dramatis kalee! /Gua: #bisik# sengaja typo biar lucu.. ).

"NGNGOKE PAK UJE!", jawab gua berlari ke ntu rumah secepat Vega ZR.

"MASI ADA ORANG DIDALEM!", kata seseorang yang gak mau disebutkan namanya. /Jiah..

Gua pun masuk ke dalem rumah yang kebakar ntu.

WHADAHELL?! Makanan buanyak banget di dalem! Bah, ngiler! Bisa batal puasa gua liat api segini banyak!

"NATSU?! Niat nolongin gak sih lo?!", tereak cewek bohay(astaghfirulah, puasa nih.. *nahloh -a) berambut merah yang tengah kejebak api.

"E-ERZA?! YOU JUMP I HAP!", treak gua. (/author: nyontek iklan ya? /Gua: dikit.. _)).

"HAH?!", (/Erza: gua kemarin gak bilang gitu! Dasar kepala pink! =A=)

"udeh.. Panas nih..", kata gua.

Erza pun melompat,

And..

#JDUAAKKK!

/Author: Natsu?! Knape tepar?! Critanya belon kelar nih!

/Natsu: ...

/Author: knape Za?!

/Erza: ga tau gua.. Kata dia gua suruh lompat, yawdah gue lompat ke dia..

(PS. Pada saat kejadian tersebut Sdri. Erza tengah attach Hell Armor yang beratnya sekitar 6Ton. Diduga inilah penyebab Sdr. Natsu pingsan ditempat.

/J-I-A-H. ==a)

KARENA NATSU LAGI HALANGAN, BALIK KE 3rd PERSON POV YAK, KAGA ADA PORTES

(cl jebol

Akhirnya posisi pencerita balik ke gua! Bwakakak!

-ignore-

Nah, karena pingsannya Natsu, akhirnya malah Erza yang nolongin si Natsu.

TAMAT

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Loh?! Loh?! Kok udahan?! Dikit amat gua?! Hwaa!

KAGA REDHOO..! TAT)9

/reviewnya minna~

maap gak lucu n terlampau gaje #tearsdrop# gara-gara script author dibakar si gila ntu..

/Natsu: LHAH?! KOK GUA DIBAWA-BAWA?! ==a

/s-sekian.. #hajared by Natsu.


End file.
